Praeteritus Preteritus
by LittleWorm93
Summary: When the team get called to a case in Reno involving the regular disappearances of young women, resulting in the bodies being found in the desert a month later following another disappearance, Dr Spencer Reid is forced to battle between his past and his future, but could he ever consider that his past is his future?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So another before the others are finished I know I know. It's just been getting in the way for a while and frankly was meant to be very different but when I started drafting the plan it fell apart. I quite like the new plan though... **_

_**The usual stands - if you recognise anything, it's not mine no matter how much I wish it was. Obviously not really following the new series just following the new casting because I quite like JLH! If it's new to you - it's mine. Cheerio! **_

The buzzing of his phone let Spencer know that his long weekend had been cut short. Again. He had planned to reorganise his bookshelves however had gotten a little distracted by an old copy of 'Anatomy of Secret Sins' he hadn't even begun to read yet and simply lost track of time. Checking the small device, the screen showed a little white envelop. Tagged as from Hotch it only meant it was work. He didn't need to open it to know it would say they had a case and to get himself to the office as fast as inhumanly possible. Pouring his coffee into a travel mug, Spencer scanned the room. He sighed. He'd just have to clean up after the hurricane of his own making when he got home. He grabbed his satchel and his go bag, clicking the lock on his door in place as he left.

With his drive to the FBI building uneventful, Spencer was the first to arrive. He refreshed his coffee and pulled out his emergency book from his desk, making himself comfortable in the debrief room while he waited for the others to arrive. He was only waiting for a maximum of 5 minutes but still made a mental note that he needed a new emergency book. He'd finished the last one. Morgan sat near the door, shirt untucked and fresh coffee in his hand. Late night perhaps? JJ and Kate both seemed rather flustered but cheerful. Rossi hadn't buttoned his shirt fully or put on the tie Spencer could see poking out of his back pocket. As usual Garcia and Hotch appeared to be the only one remotely ready for the call. Everyone else had been enjoying their break after finishing the last case in Washington, D.C.

"What have you got for us, Baby Girl?" Morgan leaned back on his chair taking his coffee from the table with him.

"Abduction, possible sexual abuse or trafficking – because no one we deal with seems to be able to respect human flesh an-"

"Garcia."

"Sorry. Once this sic little puppy has finished with whatever it is he wants with them, he chucks them out about a month later, all looking rather skeletal and with torture signs." Garcia finished, tears in her eyes as always as she refused to look at the images she showed them on the screen.

"How many victims?" JJ didn't want to look up from the notes in front of her to the pictures. Spencer wished he'd done the same as the slide show stopped on what appeared to be a 17 or 18 year old girl with sandy hair. She showed signs of rapid weight loss as well as rope burns on her wrists and ankles. A scrap of leather was still buckled around her bruised neck, like a dog collar. Her now milky brown eyes stared out from the screen at them. No matter how many times a person sees death, it never becomes comfortable.

"So far, 3."

"Any survivors?" Rossi started making his own notes.

"There was, Jessica Elmford, but she passed away yesterday." Garcia dropped her eyes to her own tablet for a moment. "He's taking them and keeping them about a month. Only getting rid once he's found a suitable replacement."

"What happens if they aren't suitable?" Kate was the only other person in the room apart from Spencer watching the girl on the screen.

"He gets rid straight away. It's all in the statement taken from Jessica before she – you know"

"And who does he have now?" Morgan pulled himself back forward to lean on the table once more. The picture on the screen changed now. Spencer wasn't listening while Garcia described the abduction, but his mind switched back over when he heard the girls name. He'd hadn't wanted to believe the bright eyes, golden curls and cheeky smile was the girl he knew. But there wasn't many people with a name like hers.

"Patience Geller. She's-"

"She prefers Page." It was the first time Spencer had spoken. It appeared some of the team had forgotten he was even there.

"She does?" Hotch raised one eye brow over his notes. While Spencer didn't want to look away from the image in front on him, he could feel six pairs of eyes on him.

"She always hated 'Patience', always told people to call her 'Pay'. He brothers twisted it to 'Page' when she moved in with them." He sounded like a robot. "She liked to read."

"You know her?" Hotch's face didn't reveal his inner thoughts. But the rest of the team's did. Spencer being involved in case where he knew the girl, not after what had happened with Maeve. When they went after an abducted person, the chances of bringing them home alive where slim.

"Knew her. Professionally." He'd tutored her. A long time ago. Hotch didn't seem entirely convinced by the admission. Spencer knew he'd be questioned later.

"Continue, Garcia." His tone was flat.

"She's 28, from Lake Ridge -oh local girl! - Sorry- She's working as a college professor's assistant in Reno. Not much of a social life. Was taken on a night out with friends, not much of a struggle though her charm bracelet was found at the scene." Garcia paused for breath. "Was reported missing when she didn't show up for work this morning." So he'd had her for three days already. That was more than enough time to decide if she was 'good enough'. Spencer was praying Page remembered what he'd told her when she left for college. If anything happens, don't fight- just agree.

As everyone collected their things, He stole one last look at the image on the screen. It wasn't the usual ID picture. Maybe Page still hadn't worked out how to drive in a straight line? It looked like it was from a social networking page. She had her hair curled a little more than natural, her lips rouged and her eyes charcoaled. Her pale skin stood out from the dark walls of the pub around her and a disembodied arm had been thrown lazily around her shoulders. Spencer didn't need a body to see it was male. Large, meaty fingers, masculine watch and chunky forearm lightly covered in hair. It wasn't obvious to most but the last ten years had changed his student. Her eyes, while still bright, told him she'd spent far too many hours awake and not enough asleep. Her smile just as cheeky as before but felt a little false. He smiled slightly at the quote on the T-shirt Page had worn for the photo. Perhaps she hadn't changed much at all.

"Reid- a word." Spencer cursed. He was so close to being out the door. He didn't want a lecture now.

"Hotch, it's nothing. I tutored her about ten years ago." Spencer rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't even know why seeing her face had got to him so much. He barely knew her now. All he knew was seeing that arm around her made his stomach bubble.

"It didn't look like that." He paused waiting for Spencer to convince him further. "You fixated on that picture, Spencer. If this is going to be difficult or if you're likely to put yourself or the team in danger, I'd rather you said now. I'm sure Garcia could use the help on this side."

"No." Spencer twisted his hands around the leather strap of his bag. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He had to get her home safe. Not that he was going to say that out loud.

**_Would very much like your thoughts and opinions on this one! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N so I've had a fairly good response to this little venture! I've also had a quick edit of the first chapter - sleep deprivation and creative writing aren't usually the best! Factor in I'm British and stupidly forgot to look at a map... All fixed!_**

**_As always if you recognise something or someone, it's merely borrowed._**

Spencer spent most of the 4 hour flight staring at his book without actually taking in the words. He was lost in his own thoughts. She'd only been 18 when he met her. He'd been called by her sister- he'd studied with her briefly. Joanne was maybe six or seven years older than Spencer- Page was struggling with her calculus and needed some form of tutoring. Apparently none of the town's tutors would see her any more after a few run ins with Page's brothers. Spencer later learned they just didn't enjoy being out witted by a teenage girl.

_He'd told Joanne he couldn't do it. But he still took the girls number and address anyway, if only to get the older woman off the phone. And now, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Spencer Reid found himself sat in his car at the bottom of the drive way to a large family home. He took in the substantial grey building, with it's large white windows and double garage. It over looked the lake with a decent sizes yacht waiting in the jetty. The drive was empty, but a small ladies bike was sheltered under the wrap around porch. Joanne never said the family had money. It was then Spencer realised he hadn't phoned ahead. He'd just decided it was a useful way to spend his free afternoon. Quickly he found himself tapping in the memorized number into his cell phone. _

"_Hello?" She answered after the first ring. After her sisters clear cut and clipped manner of speaking, Spencer was surprised at how casual she sounded. _

"_Um-"_

"_'Um' is a very unprofessional way to greet someone on the phone, Dr. Reid." She cut him off. It wasn't clear if she was annoyed or just bored. _

"_How did you know I was Dr. Reid?" Spencer's hand hovered over the keys still in the ignition. _

"_Joanne told me I may have a visitor. There's a strange car at the end of my drive and while the driver really needs a hair cut – he is most definitely a he. And I can see he's on his cell phone, just like you are." She was taunting him. "Shut your mouth. We're close to the water here and the flies get everywhere." Spencer heard the phone click. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps her brother's had nothing to do with tutors not wishing to return. _

_Before Spencer could even get out of his car, he noticed the blue door of the house open. All his instincts told him to get back in the car. Giving himself a quick prep talk he turned and, as confidently as he could without tripping over his own two feet, made his way up the drive. Once he was at the porch he could see his new student. Still in the doorway leaning on the frame and picking at her teal nail polish. She was wearing a pair of well worn, soft denim jeans and a blue t-shirt with the phrase 'Anybody remotely interesting is mad, in some way or another'. _

"_I much preferred the forth Doctor myself." Spencer nodded to her shirt while his hands nervously fiddled with the strap of his bag. _

"_Well don't expect me to be your SJ." She didn't say a formal hello, or even show him through the door. She just turned into the house while Spencer climbed the five steps on to the porch. The entrance hall to the home was large but bright. A long thin marble topped table lined one wall laden with photo frames. A large crystal vase filled with lilies sat in the middle of the table on a square of green cloth. On the wall, a large gold framed mirror reflected the dark oak stair case that sat proud against the other side of the hall. The girl had already ducked through the door on the right side of the hallway, at the bottom of stair case, into what Spencer presumed was the sitting room leaving Spencer to follow blindly. _

"_Kitchen's at the end of the hall, coffee is on. Bathroom is upstairs." She said throwing herself down on one of the large red leather sofa's in the centre of the room. "Any questions?" _

"_Umm...-"_

"_That's a really unfortunate speech impediment you have there Doc." She'd picked up a book by now. Not a calculus text book but an old and battered copy of 'Through the Looking Glass'. Spencer's nerves still wouldn't settle. Girls had always been a foreign matter to Spence, and this girl in particular was difficult._

_Sitting down on the opposite sofa, Spencer gave himself the time to study her. Her skin was milky white, she clearly didn't spend much time in the Sun. Her chin was pointed and her cheeks high with her nose narrow and the tip ever so slightly up turned. Her bright blue eyes, now focused on the words in front of her, were smudged with black. She twisted one of her loose golden curls around her finger while she read. Her hair reminded Spencer of the Vegas Sun. He noticed the chipped black polish on her toes and the small dots in her ears. _

"_That's another unfortunate habit, Dr." She didn't even look up from her book. She was nothing like Joanne. In looks or manners. _

"_I think we should at least look at your work while I'm here, don't you, Patience?" _

_Spencer left that meeting with a large, book shaped bruise on his cheek which had raised many questions with Gideon the following Monday. _

JJ spent the flight watching Spencer. Not that he was aware. He was too lost in his thoughts. There was a crease in his forehead while his eyes focused on a single spot on the page open in front of him. A quick glance around the plane gave JJ the confidence to approach Spencer.

"Spence... Are you okay?"

"Hm? What? Yeah. No I'm fine." He stammered still rubbing the side of his face.

"It's not my place but are you sure you want to be here?" JJ chose her words carefully. "We don't know what state she'll be in when we find her." Spencer heard the real meaning of JJ's words. If they found her, would she be worth saving or would they have already failed her?

"I know it might not make sense but I need to be here, JJ, I need to be busy."

"But after Maeve -"

"Especially after Maeve." He sighed and shut his book. For two reasons. Firstly, he wasn't concentrating on in. Secondly, even he could see JJ was far from done with this chat.

"Who is she, Spence?" JJ leant forward over the table between them, dropping her voice.

"I tutored her." He gave the blonde woman a weak smile. "That's all."

"I know you Spender." JJ leant towards Spencer across the thin table.

"Just leave me alone, JJ. I'm fine – she's nothing to me, got it?!" Spencer spat, standing from his narrow chair and slamming the book on the table. He could feel all of their eyes on him now. He sighed running his hands through his hair and went to make himself another coffee.

_**Keep letting me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the briefing room the Reno Police department had already begun to set up was hard. Spencer didn't ever recall having to stop when seeing the board for the first time. Nor did he ever remember feeling as though he was about to bring up the last 24 hours food intake all in one go. On the board were the faces of the 3 confirmed victims and a few other faces had joined. Spencer assumed these girls where ones that where possible victims after Jessica Elmford's statement. Right in the middle of the board was the same photograph of Page that Garcia had shown them back at Quantico. Seeing her next to the images of what was likely happening to her made his blood boil. He couldn't bare the thought of her pale neck being bruised and stained by the cheap leather, or her slim wrists burning under coarse rope. He didn't want to think of the weight melting from her already slender frame.

"What are these?" His voice was far more confident then he felt, pointing to the new images of deep welts on someone's flesh in varying degrees of the healing process.

"A couple of the girls appear to have been whipped." the lieutenant sounded bored and Spencer recoiled.

"These haven't been done with a whip." Spencer's voice shook slightly and he felt a phantom sting in the sole of his foot. "They've been caned."

He knew now, more than ever, they needed to find Page fast. Before she said something stupid.

_Clicking his phone shut, Spencer rubbed the side of his head. He'd had another call from Joanne. Patience needed collecting from school. There'd been an incident and she had to go home but the school wouldn't let her go without a guardian even though she was already 18. With Joanne at work over an hour away, their father in Europe on business and their brothers 'missing', Spencer was the last option. _

_It wasn't hard to find his way to the reception of the small private school. He'd put the request for Patience in with the ancient and particularly frail woman behind the large oak desk. She hadn't replied to him, just picked up her phone and mumbled through the handset. A minute later the Principle's door swung open. A middle aged gentleman dressed in a well cut navy suit led the way, he stopped and held the door open letting Patience through. _

"_Remember what we've talked about today, Miss Geller." He sighed. _

"_I'm not exactly sure what a better response was." Patience was still just out of Spencer's sight. But he knew that tone. It was most likely going to be a difficult afternoon for Spencer. _

"_Well..." the Principle adjusted his collar. "Mr Thoms will be dealt with on Monday when he returns. Have a nice weekend, Miss Geller." And with that she came into view. White knee high socks with little black pumps led to the mid thigh length tartan, pleated school skirt. Spencer felt his breathing hitch slightly. He was used to seeing her in jeans and a t-shirt. Not that this wasn't a 'nice' change. _

"_Shall we leave, Specs." Patience stalked across the reception foyer. _

_Spencer was left alone with the Principle and Receptionist. The decrepit old dear behind the desk sighed and went back to her paper work while the Principle gave Spencer the once over. Giving a weak smile, Spencer turned and quickly followed Patience out of the still open office door. _

"_Want to tell me what this is all about?" Spencer panted. For someone so small, that girl was fast._

"_Not particularly." She bee lined for the car. "Can I drive?" _

"_Jo said no." She scowled. "You did nearly take out a care home last time." _

"_I don't remember that." A wicked grin spread across her face. Spencer shook his head, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Patience eventually fell into the passenger seat after pulling a few faces at him. "Spencer..."_

"_Yes Patience." She grimaced slightly but then twisted herself in the seat to face Spencer. He could see her big eyes and a sweet smile out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Seeing as I've had such a traumatic day and you wont let me drive, lets get ice cream!" _

"_If we get ice cream will you do chapter four of your text book?" _

"_Will pigs fly?" _

"_Half of it?" _

"_Is Hell predicted to freeze any time soon?"_

"_Patience! Your sister will kill me if you fail this course!" _

"_Burial or cremation?" _

"_I just can't- What?" Spencer looked over at her. She was twirling a lock of her soft waves around her finger, her slender legs up on the dash board and her attention caught by something in the wing mirror. _

"_You said she'd kill you. So would you like to be buried or cremated?" She still didn't look at him. "I mean... We could always just stick you in a cage and let the birds have their fill if you'd like?"_

"_I give up."_

"_Bird cage it is." _

"_Occasionally, I worry about you." Spencer sighed, pulling into the parking lot of the ice cream parlour. _

"_Only occasionally?" She pulled her legs from the dash and untied her school tie. "I'm losing my touch." _

"_Patience."_

"_Yes, Specs?"_

"_That's not my name." Spencer sighed getting out of the car after the petite teenager. _

"_Patience's not mine either." She quipped. _

"_Legally it -" She shot him a look. Spencer knew that look. If he didn't stop now, something was going to hit his head. "Doesn't matter. What exactly happened at school today?"_

"_Not a clue what you're talking about." She opened the parlour door, not looking back at Spencer and went straight to the counter. _


End file.
